Morphology and Image Processing Module Abstract The objective of the Morphology and Image Processing Module is to enhance the capabilities of individual investigators to conduct cutting edge research in the vision sciences. Our Aims are: 1) to provide resources, support and training required for conducting morphological studies and image analysis at the level exceeding the capabilities of any individual laboratory; 2) to promote collegiality across the community of vision scientists through sharing resources, techniques and expertise; and 3) to engage colleagues into conducting vision research, including support of the next generation of basic and clinician scientists. To achieve these Aims, this Module will support sophisticated facilities equipped with state-of-the-art microscopes and other imaging instruments; microtomes and histology tools; and custom-built software and data processing resources for image analysis. The Module will be supervised and operated by highly experienced personnel, with expertise in conducting a broad array of tissue preparation, image acquisition and automated data processing methodologies. These shared resources will open new research possibilities for both experienced and novice users, and will serve as a platform for fostering interactions among a broad swath of our research community.